Hitler Eating Scene
The Hitler Eating Scene is a scene used for Downfall Parodies. In Downfall ﻿The scene begins with Hitler telling von Greim that he has a huge responsibility on his shoulders: to rebuild the Luftwaffe after Goring's betrayal. He also informs him that many mistakes have been made before, so he has to be ruthless. ﻿Continuing, Hitler states that life never forgives weakness, and states that humanity is just priests' drivel. He also believes that compassion is a sin, and thus compassion for the weak is a betrayal of nature's law. Goebbels agrees, stating that the strongest can only be victorious by eliminating the weak, which gives him an objective glance by Gerda. Hitler continues on to say that he's always followed that rule, because he oppressed domestic opposition and destroyed resistance of alien races, then states he had to deal with it. Meanwhile, Linge arrives with a report note, just as Hitler begins to explain how apes kill outsiders, and believes that it should apply to human beings as well. Traudl raises her head at that remark. As he read the report Hitler suddenly fall silent, and Goebbels stares at him in suspicion. Hitler finds out from the report that Himmler attempted to make a deal to surrender to the western Allies at Lübeck through Count Bernadotte, according to the English radio (presumably BBC). At first, he could only utter Himmler's name in pure disbelief, but then started ranting that Himmler was the last person he expected to betray him, and he was the most loyal of the loyas, before yelling, "This was the worst betrayal of all!" (Das ist der schlimmste Verrät von allen!) He then continues with "Göring, ja, he was always corrupt". Speer, ja, an absent-minded artist". For everyone else, he yells "JA! JA! JA! JA! JA!" Hitler in his disbelief of what Himmler had done wonders if Himmler went insane. He goes on that Himmler might have told the Allies that he was sick, or even dead; all the while everyone else can only sit and watch Hitler in silence. Hitler finally recovered some composure and tells everyone he wants to be alone with Goebbels, von Greim and Hanna Reitsch; while they were leaving, he tells them to find Himmler's adjutant Fegelein. However, Linge points out that Fegelein was nowhere to be seen, while Hitler counters that as he is Himmler's adjutant he should be in the bunker. Burgdorf added that Fegelein has not been seen for days, to which Hitler responds that he wants his report at once, and they leave before Hitler talks to the remaining people. In the Parodies This is a commonly used scene for parody making; it shows the characters having a discussion, or, in story parodies, it could bring bad news for Hitler. This scene is similar to the Original Bunker Scene and the Hitler is informed scene, because it features information of bad news, and Hitler's eventual rant. This scene is also commonly used as a scene in story based parodies to show Hitler and the gang having a meal. Sometimes, special effects are added to show the characters having a celebration, such as Christmas. The earliest surviving parody, La Caida (La versión No Oficial), where Hitler complains about the restaurant bill, is based on this scene. Many other parodists subsequently took advantage of the setting and produced parodies talking about food. When Hitler says "Ja, viellecht schon tot!", the "tot" part is sometimes cropped and looped for some FX parodies showing Hitler screaming or yelling "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!". A rare use of this scene was in Benad361's Tukhachevsky's First Antic, where Hitler reads Soviet propaganda, which was switched from the Downfall scripts. Plus, rather than saying "Yah yah yah..." when Hitler says that, he uses "No no no no no!" This scene is used in Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon for the scene when Hitler turns into a Flash Cartoon. Two most easily picked up mondegreens from the scene are the words [Catchphrases#"Crappy" and "Epic"|"crappy" and "epic[ly"]]. These are not easily unheard, resulting in more and more Untergangers incorporating them into their parodies to the point of attaining catchphrase status. Another common, but not an exact mishearing, is the phrase "Göring, yeah, he's a corrupt imbecile". A mondegreen of Hitler saying "fuck the police" has been pointed out with a loop by mfaizsyahmi in this parody. Several comments pointed out that it sounds more like "farts a priest", but mfaizsyahmi justified his mondegreen with Hitler's heavy Austrian accent. Transcript Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes Trivia *This is a critical scene in Der Untergang for Fegelein; this event starts the chain reaction which leads to Fegelein's execution. Had this not happened, Fegelein would've survived the war, although other factors could have played a role in Fegelein's Fahnenflucht and execution. **However, he was only mentioned in this scene. *Eva, Traudl, von Greim, Krebs, and Gerda appear in the scene, but didn't have any lines. *Burgdorf, Goebbels, and Linge only have one line each. *Günsche, Keitel, and Jodl all do not appear in this scene.﻿ *A line spoken by Hitler immediately before Linge enters the room is used in the Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler series for when Hitler asks Günsche if there's "any more questions". Notable Quotes Gallery Linge delivers.png|Linge with the restaurant bill Hitler eating scene.png|Hitler finds out that Himmler attempted to negotiate a surrender to the Allies. Unterganger block.jpg|Hitler's face says it all Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes